Do Stars Sparkle (Revised)
by BrightDark89
Summary: I'm remaking this story after some CC I recieved. Beware that there is a fragile fourth wall in this fanfic!
1. In Which Many Ponies Facefault

**A/N: Yeahhh… I'm remaking this story. There's going to be lots of parody characters because the fourth wall is very weak.**

Once again, Falling Star had slept through the Summer Sun Celebration. Canterlot can get a little crazy when your dad's a member of the Royal Guard. And he still didn't have his cutie mark.

"Hey, Star!" somepony called. A white earth pony colt with a blue mane and a constellation cutie mark was the owner of that voice. That was Orion, Star's best friend. "Whatcha been up to lately?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Star laughed, "just admiring Twilight Sparkle…"

"You know that she pays more attention to books-"Orion started.

"I KNOW!"

That very unicorn those colts were talking about trotted by them. "Watch how a pro does it, Orion," Star bragged.

"Hey Twilight! What are you up to lately?" Star called. Orion rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Just studying. And you?" she asked.

"I'm certainly not admiring you!" responded Star. Everypony on the street facefaulted from that lie. Star quickly galloped back to his house when somepony began to stand up.

"He has a crush on me?" Twilight asked as she got back on her hooves.

"Exactly," said Orion, who was also getting back on his hooves.

...

"MOM, I'M HOME!" screamed Star. His mother's name was Buttons, and she was a descendent of Buttons from Paradise Estate.

"Star, if you want to talk to me, come to the living room, where I'm at!" called Buttons. Star trotted into the living room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Buttons.

"Well, I was chatting with Twilight, and she asked me a question that scared me." He explained the whole story to her.

...

"Cut that mortal's thread of life nice and easy…" said one of three alicorn crones known as the Fates. A scream echoed throughout the cavern.

"INCOMING!" yelled Clotho. The ghost of a pony flew into a tunnel, and then a sign above changed to "OVER 1000000001 SERVED".

"DiD yOU hEAr thaT?" asked a draconequus.

"Yes, it sounded like a faint 'what' coming from the surface," said Atropos.

...

CANTERLOT

On the night before the Grand Galloping Gala, Falling Star went to the castle observatory. Canterlot Castle's actually open to most ponies, so Star could go and look. When he looked through the telescope, something very strange happened. The castle shook, he saw a rainbow shockwave through the telescope, then a rainbow comet flew through the air.

He could see a large purple dragon burst through the roof of the academy. "SWEET CELESTIA!" Star screamed. Then it disappeared. Star felt a tingle on his flank, and saw it. A yellow comet was on his flank.

"I GOT MY CUTIE MARK! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" Star yelled at the top of his little colt lungs. He ran into the statue garden to see the comet better, but it only left a rainbow trail. Leaning against the statue of a strange creature that's like a mix of many animals, Star grinned, knowing that he finally got his cutie mark. The moon, with its strange pattern on it, was shining on the castle. Star heard crying somewhere, then he left for home.

6 YEARS LATER…

Falling Star had gone to Canterlot Castle to go meet Princess Celestia for the first time. Star had met Philomena before, but not the Princess. She was probably the second most beautiful pony he had ever seen in all 12 years of his life. He quickly repaired a bust of Princess Platinum with his magic, then stood up straight. This was probably the most important moment of his life…

"Hello," said Princess Celestia.

"It's very nice to meet you, Your Highness." Star bowed.

"You don't have to bow," she laughed. Star got up, shocked about this.

"Um, Princess Celestia, do you think that I should follow my cutie mark?"

"Of course. That's what I did when I first raised the sun," she responded. She then took the unicorn to the bridge to the tower. He could see most of Western Equestria from there! Even Gildedale and Dream Valley were visible!

"Try starting there," Princess Celestia pointed her hoof towards a small town near a forest, a farm, and a strange pit. "That's Ponyville."


	2. In Which Canon Events Are Shown

**A/N: Sorry for any Ho Yay in this chapter. I'm not sure either. And yes, there is a reference to a bad Fanfic at the very end.**

Chapter 2: The Mare in the Moon

Star was looking at the river near Canterlot Palace's entrance courtyard. He heard Orion's hoofsteps, and turned around. "What are you doing?" asked Orion.

"Looking for sea ponies," responded Star.

"How come?"

"I must obey the inscrutable exhortations of my soul."

"Ah, but of course," commented Orion.

"My mandate also includes flutter ponies," continued Star. "Also, I'm moving to Ponyville," he added.

"Oh… well… I guess I'll see you the next time you come to Canterlot," said Orion. "See ya!" Star hoof-bumped him, and galloped off towards the train station.

He didn't hear the earth pony yell "FINALLY!"

He was sorry that his best friend was staying in Canterlot, but he might find some new friends in Ponyville. At the train station, he told the stallion where he wanted to go. "Ponyville, please," Star told the conductor.

...

Star slept through the ride to Ponyville, but he did something wrong after getting off the train. He took a wrong turn into the forest. Curses! As he approached a statue of an evil-looking alicorn, he heard a snarl. A wolf made out of wood was slowly approaching the unicorn. A timberwolf.

Star's never ran so fast in his life! But as he backed against the statue, he knew he was done for. The timberwolf was going to gobble him up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Timberwolf, but I'd like you to stop. No?" a voice said. A yellow pegasus mare with a pink mane and pink butterflies as a cutie mark cantered in. "Why are you bullying this colt? Don't you have any respect for anypony?" She then glared at the timberwolf. Star suddenly felt like his hooves had become gelatin. Was that her glaring? Fortunately, the timberwolf ran off into the woods, leaving him alone with the strange mare.

"Thank you for saving my life," Star said, "what's your name?"

"Um… I'm Fluttershy…" she whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her. "A sugarglider fell into the forest, but when I saw you in trouble, I just wanted to help. The sugarglider's safe now…"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fluttershy!" he grinned, holding out his hoof. Fluttershy just made a whimpering noise, but she directed Star out of the woods.

...

"I think we can find a house for you if we can only avoid Pinkie Pie," she told him as the duo walked into Ponyville.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?" Star asked.

"Her," answered Fluttershy. She pointed to a pink mare with a poofy pink mane and three balloons as a cutie mark. The mare was bouncing around, and when she saw him, she gasped, and then ran off.

Star just walked out without Fluttershy, where he could see some signs pointing to a bakery.

"Sugarcube Corner," he read the sign of the bakery. Walking in, he was in for a huge surprise.

"SURPRISE!" yelled about 50 ponies.

"SURPRISE! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this 'Welcome to Ponyville' party just for you! Were you surprised?"

"No, not really. Why are you throwing me a party? I just moved here!" Star exclaimed.

"That's what my cutie mark represents: throwing parties!" responded Pinkie. "Now let me whip out my PARTY CANNON!" She pulled out a blue cannon out of nowhere, and it shot party favors.

Pinkie bounced off, leaving Star surrounded by ponies. A charcoal gray pegasus and a yellow unicorn walked up to him first. The pegasus had a cyan Mohawk and a thundercloud cutie mark, and the unicorn had a purple mane and a blue comet cutie mark. The third pony to walk up to Star was a slate blue earth pony with a dark blue mane and musical notes as a cutie mark.

"Hi, my name's Thunderlane," greeted the pegasus.

"Comet Tail," said the unicorn.

"Blues," said the earth pony.

"Falling Star," Star replied.

He noticed Fluttershy along with an orange earth pony with apples as her cutie mark with a cowstallion hat and a white unicorn with a curly mane and three cyan gems as her cutie mark.

"Um… I'd like you to meet Applejack and Rarity," whispered Fluttershy.

"Howdy," said Applejack.

"Greetings," said Rarity.

A great friendship between the eight ponies slowly developed over the years. Star met another pegasus named Rainbow Dash, and he went to a school taught by Sharpener, an earth pony mare. He made four more friends there: Derpy Hooves, Carrot Top, Lyra, and Bon Bon.

**During the Summer Sun Celebration…**

Star had missed out on Pinkie's party for the new pony just so he could get into town hall first.

Fluttershy's bird chorus whistled a song for everypony.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," announced Mayor Mare, "as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great honor to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Everypony, including Star, cheered.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise to celebrate this: The longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day: The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…"

"Ready…" Fluttershy told her bird chorus.

"Princess Celestia!"

The birds whistled a tune, Rarity pulled back a curtain, but nopony was behind there.

"This can't be good," said a pony that sounded familiar.

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation for this…" Mayor Mare told the crowd.

"Oooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" guessed Pinkie Pie.

"SHE'S GONE!" Rarity exclaimed.

Everypony gasped.

"Ooh. She's good. WAAH!"

Blue mist was gathering on the balcony that Princess Celestia would have appeared at. A black alicorn with blue armor and a mane made out of blue mist appeared from the mist.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces," said the alicorn.

"What did you do with our Princess?" snapped Rainbow Dash. Applejack bit onto her tail just in time.

The alicorn laughed. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie blurted out. "Umm… 'Hokey Smokes'? How about 'Queen Meanie'? No, Black Snooty, Black Snooty!" Applejack stuffed a cupcake in Pinkie's mouth.

"Does this crown no longer count now that I have been _imprisoned_for 1000 years? Do you not recall the legends? Did you not see the signs?!" she said.

"I did! And I know who you are," responded the other mysterious voice, "you're the Mare in the Moon: Nightmare Moon!"

Everypony gasped. Isn't that an old mare's tale?

"Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here!" commented Nightmare Moon.

"You're here to… to…" the mystery voice gulped.

"Hahahahaha. Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, THE NIGHT. WILL LAST. _**FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"**_ Nightmare Moon's mane became much bigger all of a sudden. Her laugh echoed through the night, and Star could finally see the pony who yelled at her. It was…. Twilight Sparkle!


	3. In Which There Are Many Shout Outs

**A/N: I know I put in canon events. Also, there's a reference to a certain Pokemon fanfiction. And that pit is based off of the Sealed Grounds. Also, these are Expies of the rat creatures. So they're more like MLP versions.**

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" cried the Mayor. Three guards flew towards Nightmare Moon, but her eyes began to glow.

"STAND BACK, YOU FOOLS! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Lightning appeared out of nowhere, and Nightmare Moon turned into blue mist, while Rainbow Dash chased after her.

"Twilight, wait!" Star yelled, but the crowd was too busy panicking for him to get the chance to talk to her.

Well, everypony else was really nervous. Nighttime… forever?

The sun then rose a few hours later. Everypony saw Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie trotting into town. Needless to say, Pinkie threw a party.

Princess Celestia rode into town in her chariot, but another alicorn was with her. Two pegasus fillies put a flower wreath arranged by Daisy, Lily, and Rose over the alicorn's neck.

Twilight then moved into the library with Spike. The evening after that, Star grinned, and started to write a bad love poem. But he knew Twilight hated him. The beans spilled a week later, when he was writing it in the park when Berry Punch just happened to walk by.

"What are you writing, Star?" asked Berry Punch. Star screamed, using his magic to hide the paper that he was writing the love poem on. "OH! YOU'RE WRITING A LOVE POEM! So, who's the lucky mare?"

He sighed. "Berry, please don't tell Twilight…"

She gasped. "You have a crush on _Twilight Sparkle_?!" Star lowered his head in embarrassment. "Also, I heard she got two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala! And she hasn't decided on who she'll give the second one to!" Berry galloped off. Finally, he could get some peace and quiet.

"Hmm… _you are as beautiful as a rose, and your hooves are like…_what can I use?"

"Potatoes?" asked a voice.

"Po…tat…oes…" finished Star. He looked behind him. There were two strange creatures behind him.

"Hello, little pony."

Star ran away from the creatures. Because they looked like rats, he named them 'rat creatures'. They ran around the park, through the eastern outskirts, and across Sweet Apple Acres until they ran into the Everfree Forest.

He ran to an old rope bridge crossing a foggy chasm. The rat creatures were still following him. There were some ruins on the other side! Maybe he could hide there!

"Oh, my. How much weight can this bridge support?" asked one of the two rat creatures.

"Don't worry, comrade! I'll save you!"

The second rat creature ran onto the bridge. The ropes began to snap.

"STUPID, STUPID RAT CREATURES!" Star shouted as the three of them fell into the chasm below.

When they reached the bottom, the blue rat creature was the first to talk. "You know, back where we come from, if a pony gets a rat creature, we do th' thing that we always do," he said.

"What?" Star replied.

"We kill them and eat them," the rat creature said deadpan.

"Our solution to everything," finished the other rat creature.

Star galloped as far away from the rat creatures as possible, since murder was their solution to everything.

00000000000000000000

That week after that was hectic. Rabbits ate most of the food in town. He got poisoned by "baked bads" as Pinkie Pie called those poison muffins. And only a few weeks later, Snips and Snails brought an Ursa Minor into Ponyville! But about a month later, everypony in town began to treat Zecora more like a friend. And the week after that, Parasprites almost destroyed the town!

And this year's Winter Wrap Up was pretty crazy, too. Mainly because… Star's never sang. But he tried his best, singing with most of the unicorns, Fluttershy, and Rarity. He sang with the animal team (this year, Sparkler was captain). You wouldn't believe his relief that he didn't get a solo!

_"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up!_

Let's finish our holiday cheer!

Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up!

Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Then those four ponies that pop out of nowhere appeared.

_"Cause tomorrow spring is here!"_

But because of Twilight, winter got wrapped up on time!

0000000000000000000

It was what happened after the wrap up that scared him. It all started when Star was trying to catch up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But Scootaloo and he saw a weird pit.

The pit had a path spiraling down it to the bottom. They could see a strange symbol on the bottom, with what looked like… a sword? There were some pillars and walls on the cliffs above the pit. But the most impressive thing was a large temple that looked very old.

The temple doors opened, and the two ponies saw a being walk outside, and whatever it was, it WASN'T a pony.

Star and Scootaloo began to back away from it and galloped towards the closest house, Carousel Boutique. When the unicorn got there, he slammed his hooves on the door. "RARITY! RARITY!"

Rarity opened the door. Star screamed, seeing her in a bathrobe with a mud mask on. "Yes?" she asked.

"RARITY, THERE'S A CREEPY PIT EAST OF TOWN!"

"I knew that," Rarity said. "Go ask Twilight about it. You can sleep here tonight. Just get one of my sleeping bags out of that closet over there," she explained, gesturing her hoof towards a closet. "Then, you can sleep in… maybe Sweetie Belle's room? Scootaloo, I'll take you home."

"Wait, Rarity, why are ya doing this?"

"Element of Generosity, remember?"

The unicorn used his magic to get a sleeping bag out of the closet, then trotted into Sweetie Belle's room.

"Hi, Star. What are you doing?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity let me sleep here tonight."

"OK…? Well, good night!"

"Good night, Sweetie Belle."

That night, Star had nightmares of the mysterious creature.


	4. In Which The Fourth Wall Is Broken

**A/N: OK, I don't use the canon MLP map. And the fourth wall's weak, which is how Kingdok got in. BLAME THE FOURTH WALL!**

Twilight Sparkle was reading a book called "Urban Legends of Equestria". Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Twilight's horn glowed magenta along with the door, making it open with her magic. What she saw scared her. There was a ghost floating on the front step.

"OOOOO! I am a ghost! OOOOOO!" It flew up into the branches of the library.

She ran up to the balcony to see… the ghost… with Star and Pinkie.

"Pinkie, this papier maché had better worked and… AAAA! TWILIGHT!" screamed Star.

"I certainly was not breaking the fourth wall!" lied Pinkie Pie.

"Ummm… Blueblood has a crush on you, Twilight!" cried Star.

000000000000000000000000

"Ooh! A fan letter!" squealed Blueblood.

000000000000000000000000

"Um… Twilight, can I check out a map of Equestria if you have one?" Star asked.

"Here," Spike happily said.

"Thank you, Spike," said Twilight. Star and Pinkie went off to Sugarcube Corner to look.

At Sugarcube Corner…

"WHAAAAT?" cried Pinkie Pie. "I thought Zebrica was a continent!"

"Well, Pinkie, there seems to be five continents of th' Known World: Celestina, Frigus, Emeralda, Wisteria, and Primus," explained Star. He pointed to the central continent. "That's Celestina. The countries-"

"Look, there's Equestria!" exclaimed Pinkie. "See? There's the Everfree Forest, Dream Valley, Ghastly Gorge, Froggy Bottom Bog, and the dragon's mountain! There's even a mark for Ponyville!"

"See the other countries surrounding Equestria?" Star asked, changing the subject. "Those are the countries Glascow, Gildedale, Cowrea, Prance, and Germaneigh. The countries on Celestina not next to Equestria are Boardor, the Gryphon Kingdoms, Canida, the Tapirus Republic, and the Ibex Empire. And look at the landmarks: the Forsaken Forest, the Wilds, Shimmerwood, the Broken Leylands, the Ether Tropics, the Boarean Tundra, and the Scorched Lands. Those blue spots must be prominent landmarks. See? There's one in the Everfree that must be-"

"The ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. I think that one in Dream Valley is Paradise Estate," said Pinkie. "By the way, what happened to those rat creatures you told Fluttershy, Rarity, and I about?"

00000000000000000000

The two stupid rat creatures were still in the foggy chasm, when they heard something. "Did you hear that? There's somebody out there! We've been CAUGHT!" yelled the brown rat creature, who we shall call "Stinky".

"Hold on! Hold on! I'll take a look!" replied the blue rat creature, who we shall call "Smelly". Smelly pointed his head out of the fog and looked around. Nothing.

"Well?" asked Stinky.

"All clear," deadpanned Smelly.

"Are you sure? I thought I saw something _moving_ out there!"

"Would you _relax_? Nobody is going to find us! Quit bein' so jumpy!"

"Well, you'd be jumpy, too, if you'd been hiding in th' Everfree Forest for four months!"

"I _have_ been hiding in th' Everfree Forest for four months now, GO TO SLEEP!"

"I can't! I have this feeling we're being watched! Promise me you'll keep checking!"

"_I haven't stopped checking in four months! Why don't YOU check for a while?!_" Smelly finally yelled.

"Okay, I will!" said Stinky, pouting. "But if there's someone out there, it was you who got us here in the first place!"

"You're a pain in th' butt, you know that?" Smelly complained. Stinky peered out of the fog, then put his head back in. "Wasn't anybody out there, was there?"

"No. But there _could've_ been," countered Stinky.

"Kingdok will never find us! We're safe here! Now _shut up_ and go to sleep!"

"I _can't _sleep! My nerves are shot! And it's all because of you!"

"Your nerves are shot because you're a pain in th' butt!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!"

"Pain in th' butt! Pain in th' butt!"

"SHH! I heard something! Go up an' look!"

"AGAIN?! You just looked!"

"Please! Please go check!" pleaded Stinky.

"All right. All right," grumbled Smelly. He poked his head out of the fog, not noticing that Kingdok was near them. "There! SATISFIED! There's no one out here! Now, go to sleep you big, fat pain in th'-" He poked his head out again. "Hah. Your Majesty! Fancy meeting you here!"

"Get out here," snarled Kingdok. "I should kill you both… but you know what? I hate those little ponies, and I hate Twilight Sparkle, and I _really_ hate Winter Wrap Up! For once, you two messed up, and I'm HAPPY about it!"

"Th-then… you're not going to kill us?" asked Smelly.

"You may live," replied Kingdok.

"But-" began Smelly.

"AM I NOT KINGDOK?! I WILL DISCIPLINE MY TROOPS THE WAY I SEE FIT!" Kingdok roared. "Take this!" he said, handing a stinky bag to the rat creatures. "It's a sack full of rabbits! Thought you might enjoy a good, hot meal tonight! They're all skinned an' everything!" His face turned to a smile. "Heh, heh, heh. Good job, boys! Carry on!"

Kingdok walked away, leaving the two rat creatures holding the sack behind. Both of them fainted out of joy.


End file.
